10 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-10 ; Comments *Appears to be the first play of Killing Joke, and Peel features all three tracks from their debut release. Says he thought the record was so good he called up to check they were a genuine band and not someone famous. Also booked them for a first session. Announces ‘Nervous System’ as ‘Turn To Red’ and is phoned by an unnamed band member to correct him. Peel claims the label is confusing. *Two of the Flys are in the studio with Peel. The Martha & The Muffins track is played for their mothers. *Plays the final three tracks from the Avon Calling compilation, as well as four from Earcom 2, including two from Joy Division, plus the new Joy Division single. *Show is now complete with the Derby Box share now including the intro and full first track by Killing Joke Sessions *Stiff Little Fingers #3 Repeat. First broadcast 17 September 1979. Recorded 1979-03-09. Officially released as part of The Peel Sessions Album (Dandelion / Dutch East India Trading, 1989) Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show *'File 1' cuts in 3 minutes into first track *Killing Joke: Are You Receiving (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *Stiff Little Fingers: Wait And See (session) *Damned: Burglar (single – Smash It Up) Chiswick *Specials: A Message To You Rudy (single) 2 Tone *Joy Division: Transmission (single) Factory *Transmitters: Ugly Man (12” EP) Step Forward *Martha & The Muffins: Insect Love (single) Dindisc *Purple Hipsters: How’s Your Sister? (single) Black Griffin *Reluctant Stereotypes: The Lull (single) Oval *Merton Parkas: Face In The Crowd (LP – Face In The Crowd) Beggars Banquet *Stiff Little Fingers: At The Edge (session) *Killing Joke: Nervous System (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *Pat Kelley: How Long Will It Take? (single, 1969) Gas *Vice Squad: Nothing (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Stereo Models: Move Fast - Stay Ahead (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Double Vision: My Dead Mother (LP – Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Filmcast: Life In A Film Cast (single) True Friends *Thursdays: (Sittin’ On) The Dock Of The Bay (LP – Earcom 2) Fast *Cowboys International: Here Comes A Saturday (LP – The Original Sin) Virgin (Radio One jingle) *Pink Military: Spellbound (EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s *Stiff Little Fingers: Straw Dogs (session) *Joy Division: Auto-suggestion / From Safety To Where...? (LP – Earcom 2) Fast *Dudley Sibley: Monkey Speaks His Mind (single, 1967) Island *Marianne Faithfull: Broken English (LP – Broken English) Island *Basczax: Celluloid Love (LP – Earcom 2) Fast *Killing Joke: Turn To Red (10” maxi single – Turn To Red) Malicious Damage *Creation: Take Us Back (12” single) Jah Roots *Stiff Little Fingers: Nobody’s Hero (session) :(JP: “Couple of treats coming up later in the week, one of them tomorrow night, when Andy Peebles makes his debut on Top Of The Pops. And I bet he’s dead nervous, and I hope he does well because he’s a good lad. I shall be watching anyway. And I do Roundtable this weekend, Kid Jerkin’s Roundtable, with Graham Parker and Ellen Foley – I don’t know either.”) *Frank Stokes: Mr Crump Don’t Like It (LP – Creator Of The Memphis Blues) Yazoo *'File 2' cuts out just before John finishes his outro *'File 1' includes full outro and 3 minutes of news. File ;Name *1) 10-10-79000 *2) 1979-10-10 John Peel Radio 1 DB119+DB120.mp3 ;Length *1) 2.01.17 *2) 2:00:34 ;Other *1) Created from T161 of 400 Box Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. *2) Created from DB119 and DB120 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?1xt7k99zf690t92 *2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:1979